passion for children
by chantster haut
Summary: john and sherlock have been dating for a while but when a case comes up sherlock asks john something which will change the course of thier lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is my first fan fic so I hope you enjoy I will be updating this soon please review so I know how to improve thx. ;D**

**Passion for children **

Sherlock was reclining in his chair quietly whilst john retrieved the milk from the fridge. When he turned around to face his companion, Sherlock was lain upon the floor in a heap.

"Jaaawwwn."

John rolled his eyes.

"I'm booorrrrreeeddd!" The detective moaned face down into the carpet.

"Would you like some tea dearest?" john said sarcastically, "or perhaps to shoot holes in our brand NEW wallpaper. You haven't had a case in ages Sherlock you should get out."

Sherlock hadn't had a case in 3 days, so it was no surprise that the look john received in response was in animosity with a sprinkling of love. John stepped over Sherlock and sunk carefully into the sofa with a hot mug of tea.

"Jaaawwwn!" the detective complained.

"What now." His blogger sighed with exasperation.

"Help a sociopath up would you?" the lazy Sherlock asked.

John put down his newly made tea to raise his partner from the floor, as he did so he sighed as this was the fifth time this week and it was only Tuesday! Once he had been lifted from the carpet john gave Sherlock a kiss upon the lips, just a small one but one which held sincerity. It was profoundly obvious that the pair had a direct chemistry within their relationship. They had always had it hidden within them but until Sherlock's "death", neither of them knew what their feelings truly were and what that meant came after the "resurrection" as john put it. They have become an impeccable couple since then and always made each other due to their soul deep connection they completed each other's lives. It didn't matter what the other needed the detective and his blogger had it covered! Around 3 months ago they had started dating just a week after the sociopaths return. Even though they had not quite yet reached physical intimacy, they would share precious moment only the two could share. Watching Jeremy Kyle, it was entertaining for john to time his partner on how long it would take him to deduce all he could from the guests and guess the answers and outcomes of the show. After which john would usually get bored and switch on a love film his favourite was titanic, and this bewildered Sherlock as his partner would ever curiouserly cry at the end, so why his companion would put himself in that place confused him.

The detective broke the kiss, "I'm going to take a shower he said plainly and calmly facing the direction of where the yellow smiley face once inhabited. He stepped away from john embrace and left to take a shower.

John was still a tad dismayed at Sherlock's faked death, who could blame him! However his main concern was that the burial ground owner was still unaware that the man they had supposedly buried was alive and well. By now the time was just after 7 pm, and Sherlock was exiting the shower. John decided to have an early night and tucked himself into bed with a good book. He and the detective now shared a bed after Sherlock sort of well... err... burnt the other one. As john lay there turning the pages to find where he had left off, his companion rode in with a lime green towel riding upon his hips. Sherlock's hair was ruffled and droplets of water ran down the back of Sherlock's neck. He stood in the walk in wardrobe in order to check his appearance. John gazed at his boyfriend longingly.

"Not now john I'm tired!" Sherlock said looking into the mirror.

"But Sherlock! You're standing directly in my eye line" the blogger desperately moaned.

"Read your book." The detective replied, brushing his curly locks into various positions.

"Sherlock." John loudly said.

Sherlock looked round at his partner with confusion.

"do you know how much you are torturing me?"

Sherlock turned back to face the mirror in a moment of silence which he then broke by proclaiming "62.35%"

John was stunned, confused, weirded out and completely out of his depth. "What?" he asked as he experienced 10 emotions in 2 seconds.

"I am torturing you 62.35% enticing you 20.65% and annoying you 17%" Sherlock replied.

John shook his head in dismissal as his confusion still remained. The next morning Sherlock awoke in John's arms, it was 5.2 minutes till he arose from the white linen and this was still 13.25 minutes before john awoke. By this time however Sherlock had observed him for several minutes before turning on catch up and watching last night's crime watch he hated the internet when his blogger was not commanding it. "This one is tricky" he pondered sitting crossed legged on the floor in front of the television with a lit cigarette in his mouth. As john walked in he tossed a packet of nicotine patches into the detectives lap without looking.

"Come on Sherlock" the blogger said with encouragement. He took the cigarette from Sherlock's mouth and kissed him gently. "What are we watching" he asked sitting beside his partner.

"Crime watch" Sherlock replied with a blank face.

"No no nonono, definitely not if you are bored well ask Lestrade for something, but i doubt he will have anything of your interest."

The office was its usual bustle, not to loud but the familiar sound of the printers and filing cabinets along side conversations regarding the previous weekend and the phones ringing. Only lestrade out of the force was aware of Sherlock's re-appearance so John entered alone while Sherlock waited outside.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Well there is something" lestrade replied.

End of chap 1


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thank you to those who have reviewed my story please continue to do so as it has been very helpful. Also a shout out to anonymoustache.**

**Passion for children chap 2**

Sherlock face planted the bed with boredom, "jaaawwwn!" he said "I'm not that borreedddd". John looked down on his companion who lay there face down into the sheets in his purple shirt and johns red boxers, he shook the current thought from his mind.

"Sherlock I insist you have to get out it's for your own sake. By the way its Thursday time to eat!" john firmly said.

"I'm not hungry." Sherlock said, "can't we just stay here and sleep together?" the detective asked still with his cheekbones immersed in the pillow.

John hesitated as this was what he longed for, however he held strong. "When you finished the case!" john persisted. Before he could yell "yes!" and dive into the sheets. This deeply annoyed Sherlock as this was the brave little soldier in his partner talking and he wanted the passionate doctor side.

"NO FAIR!" he said huffily.

"I'll let you have a cigarette." The retired army doctor smiled in an attempt to bribe Sherlock. As expected Sherlock's eyes lit up like a sparkler and his body jumped from the mattress at the speed of his own thought track. He calmed himself, trying to look suave. "It will suffice" he answered in a seductive manor. John managed to sneak a passionate kiss to his boyfriend before Sherlock was able to scurry out and find his secret supply which john now changed the placing of regularly.

The following morning Sherlock had john in his caring arms,

It was almost impossible to resist each other,

John rolled over to face his companion,

They closed the gap which the sheets held between them,

They leaned closer as john put his hands in Sherlock's hair.

_Dingdong!_ The door bell rang. Sherlock went to answer it in his blue dressing gown which hung around his figure loosely, Mrs. Hudson stood there with an innocent smile upon her face. "Oh sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting. I was just on my way to the shops and I was wondering if you boys needed any milk?" she asked innocently.

"We're fine Mrs. Hudson!" called john from the bedroom.

"Ok," Mrs. Hudson smiled "it'll leave you two to have fun she whispered suggestively.

Sherlock fell against the door as it shut with embarrassment and a small thud. An awkward silence filled the air. "Get dressed?" john asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"yep." His partner replied instantaneously.

"Janice surreller." John stated plainly with almost no emotion in the cab. "An ex -associate of Jim Moriarty". Sherlock was gazing out of the window but still absorbing the information being thrown at him by his blogger. "Recently found dead in the Rachel hostel on the outskirts of London. Shot 3 times in the foot but other than those injuries the body was in peak condition considering." John continued. He moved his hand onto Sherlock's knee, "and I'm going to need my boxers back at some point".

"Considering, what do you mean considering john?" Sherlock questioned as he continued to stare out at the world.

"Yes" his companion replied, "well considering she had a child a day before her death"

"It couldn't have been Moriarty's" Sherlock stated.

"No. But someone didn't like the child."

"Why?" the detective asked sternly.

Johns tone was a sombre one, "snapped neck." He said which brought the conversation to an end. However contact did continue they just chose not to bring up that line of talk. From where they were the journey was 40mins five minutes of that time was spent in silence while their brained thought over the case, another 10 hugging then 5 kissing and the last 20 just holding hands in silence. Which the cabby broke.

"That'll be 20 quid boys" he said. John paid the cab driver while the detective stepped out to get his analysis of the building

The pair stood there looking at it, a four story building no wider than the houses either side the iron lettering which was painted gold was rusty yet intact. It read "the racheal hostel"; the windows were clean enough but not sparkling. The cream paint was starting to crack and all the building requirement from what Sherlock could tell were up to standard. It was respectable and cost 25 quid per night. She was due to check out the following morning of her death. As they entered the establishment a bell boy was there to greet them, "there you are" he said. The man was dressed in yellow trousers alongside a brown jacket which was fastened with brass buttons. He took them up 3 flights of stairs and halfway down the corridor and opened a room marked 45. "The room where Janice surreller died" he stated. "I'll leave you to your investigations". He was a stout man, however his fingers were stretched out in front of him and the kin almost hugged the bone and had average sized feet. Every 20 seconds his right eye would twitch, his ears and eyebrows were prominent and cheekbones hardly visible. Nose flat to the face and eyes sunken in. His hair was long greasy and light brown which conflicted with his black bushy beard.

"This is an empty room," the detective said suggestively "we could..."

John shook his head in loving irritation. He kissed his head gently and whispered into the detective's ear "no".

"It's not fair I love you!" Sherlock grumbled.

"I love you too" the blogger sighed. After that the detective sulked for a moment, before turning his mind back to the case. "Hey what's that!" john asked inquisitively. Pointing to a scrap of material which was laid at the foot of the bed, and which (for a change) Sherlock had not noticed. After his blogger had pointed it out Sherlock picked up the piece of blue silk and run it through his fingers, whilst rapidly blurting "bought three weeks ago worn by 7 women as a try on one of them Janice put through the dry cleaners 5 times and hand washed twice a small burn in the corner and it's a collar of a dress". John looked at his partner with a smile.

"I find you so attractive when you do that" the ex-army doctor beamed. His companion smiled back and scribbled down some notes in the pad john had got him for his birthday. When the couple arrived home Sherlock created a list of all ex-associates of Jim Moriarty, Phillip turner was the one with the least complicated connections so it made sense to start there.

"Did you ever sleep with Miss Surreller or know any person who had done so?" john asked looking deep into Phillips face with piercing eyes, which Sherlock was busy analysing. A prominent nose, deep green eyes, lanky physique, dark blue hair which covered an eyebrow and a high skilled computer programmer.

"We all did" Philip said solemnly. "Well there were two or three of them."

"Eh?" John questioned in confusion.

"It's obvious john!" Sherlock butted in from out of the blue. "They were not associates as such, were they Mr. Turner". John was still puzzled and Philip guilt stricken. Sherlock lunged forward into the ex-associate's face, "you took turns with all of them and then trained them cleverly after in order to be able to puppeteer them in your crime work." The detective yelled. Johns face boiled in anger.

"We shall need a D.N.A sample from you Mr. Turner." John said abruptly in an attempt to control his anger, with a harsh tone to his voice. The pair left staring judgement into Phillips ashamed eyes.

Back at 221 Baker Street, john sat on the sofa with the detective's head in his lap. Sherlock was gazing up at his blogger and john was silent. "Jaaawwwn!" Sherlock blinked innocently. Silence remained as john ran his fingers through Sherlock's brown curly hair. "I love you" he continued sweetly. John's eyes met his.

"I love you too" john smiled. "I mean you're insufferable but your decent Sherlock and some of society are not." The blogger said with sentiment. The detective raised his head from the satisfactory position on johns legs, "that's society my love." Sherlock smiled as he turned to face his partner. "And I guess sleeping with an insufferable man would be incorrect would it?" he beamed in his baritone voice tilting his head suggestively in the direction of the bedroom.

end of chap 2


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ****hiya guys thanks for the reviews, if you haven't yet then please do as it would mean allot to me so thanks and a shout out to my boyfriend who SHOULD be reading this.**

Chap 3

That night was magical, sensational and meaningful. This would go down in history for them, now the solar system was truly wrong for Sherlock as his world had never revolved around john more. Johns now dormant mind lay in rest as it dreamt of his sociopathic lover. Sherlock's on the other hand was not so dormant; it was occupied with thoughts about other matters even after the night he had spent with his flatmate. Mycroft was due to pay his bi-monthly vexatious drop in, he felt like the underdog in comparison to his elder brother. Especially after his childhood because of his father's abuse towards him. Mycroft also disapproved greatly of Sherlock and john's relationship; he always had done for some unbeknown reason. John was surprisingly getting rather good at tolerating him. Well, until Mycroft decided to leave however, then john would let loose. His poor companion would be so irritated he would go off in a rant, for what would seem to be 10.34 minutes. On the other hand it was more likely to be something along the lines of 10.12 minutes. This bothered the detective, it was time consuming! I mean he could be sitting down with his john rather than listening to him complaining about Mycroft. It's all Mycroft's fault that john was so angry. They both arose with glowing smiles that occupied their faces over their cheekbones.

"Morning" john stretched tiredly with his eyes closed.

"Morning" replied the detective with his arms wrapped tight around john as he kissed his shoulder. His grip tightened as his blogger attempted to release himself from Sherlock's caring embrace.

"c'mon Sherlock let me up" john pleaded. John kissed Sherlock's hand in appreciation of his love.

"no!" Sherlock stropped. "I need you here".

"Pleeeeaaaaasssssseeeeee!" john begged "I want tea".

"Jaaaaawwwwwn" Sherlock whined.

"Cigarette?" his flat mate suggested hopefully.

"Not good enough!" Sherlock persisted.

John sighed as Sherlock certainly was a nuisance at times. "Sherlock for god's sake! I have to get some tea and write my blog. Now let me up or ill sleep on the sofa for a week. And you won't be able to join me."

Sherlock retracted his arms. When Sherlock had finally gotten up john was at the laptop typing up the current case. "It hasn't got a title yet" john said as he looked round at his partner with a loving smile.

"Don't look at me!" the detective asserted, "I don't do this blogging lark".

During that day they got the rest of the interrogation done. Each male ex associate was questioned some denied but after looking into the consulting detectives piercing eyes, they crumbled. John would ask the generic time consuming questions, while Sherlock would observe in his usual manor. Sherlock now and then would ask inappropriate irrelevant questions, usually about past relationships. This, his blogger found very distracting and thought it an attempt to attract attention from him. It was not. As he would then inquire harshly "why did you sleep with Janice?" this would shock the questioned into submission. Well, that alongside the fact he stared deep into their soul with his sharp blue eyes which were shadowed by his curly brown hair. John would hold a serious face with innocence shimmering in his eyes. Each of the men would claim different circumstances for what they had done; however what they had done remained the same. In each case Moriarty was never present always in the shadows of the network all emails and letters never from his own hand or email address always from someone else's. The blame was swapped from associate to associate like a game of psychopathic game of pass the parcel. This case was driving john to the edge and it was evident to Sherlock as he could see it in his lover's eyes. So after a day of relentless enquiring, Sherlock approached his flatmate cautiously with a sympathetic heart. John practically fell into his arms as a tear trickled down his cheek from his ocular cavities.

"I love you Sherlock!" john sobbed as he gazed up at his boyfriend. Sherlock's blue eyes met his innocently but filled to the rim with passion. They shared a kiss which both the ex-army doctor and the detective needed as the stress and tension of society had hurt them both.

Sherlock took john's hand. "do you know how much you mean to me?" the detective said intimately looking down into his lovers eyes with compassion.

John looked up at Sherlock almost surprised that he had asked this question. A small amount of fury burned in his eyes. "Sherlock." He hesitated, "I don't know if you know this but" tears were building in his eyes. "I could have…. I...I… I almost killed myself because you thought it would be a good idea to commit suicide!" john shouted with sorrow.

This hurt Sherlock. This hurt really bad, more than the fall. "I know john. I know. It hurt me so bad I had to see you every day." The detective apologized. "I wanted to come and talk to you. Each time I saw you. Tell you I was ok and that everything would be ok. That… that… that I loved you, and that I always had. However if I had before the snipers were dead they could at any moment have killed you, Lestrade and Mrs Hudson. Jumping was the only way to call them off, if I let you know I was fine they would have carried out Moriarty's orders and killed you 3. I would never have forgiven myself." the detective was fighting back the tears with a catch in his throat which affected his baritone voice.

The blogger couldn't look Sherlock in the face. He placed his head against Sherlock's chest. "how did you do it Sherlock!" he sobbed "how did you fake your death".

"I can't tell you, I wish I could". Sherlock stepped away from john. "But I love you and I can say that".

3 hours later Sherlock was sitting in the middle of the bedroom floor, he was surrounded in the middle of a mind map that covered the entire floor. He racked his brain manically.

"Hey Sherlock I made some tea do y… Jesus Christ Sherlock!" john said as he entered the room to find his partner sitting there looking innocent, almost like a five year old who had painted the walls with acrylic paint. "What the hell?" john asked, with surprise and exasperation.

"Look jawn I drew my mind" the detective beamed even more so like a 5 year old as his eyes glistened innocently.

"You drew your mind." John repeated almost as if he WAS talking to a child.

"Well I drew my thoughts on the case" Sherlock replied back in baritone.

"What about your mind palace?" john asked suspiciously.

"I drew it so that I could explain it to you jawn!" Sherlock sighed.

His flatmate stood there with a smile upon his face which glowed like the stars. "after dinner" john chuckled, "c'mon we have a date". He pulled his companion from the floor and rolled his eyes.

"Don't step on my work" the detective exclaimed.

At the restaurant the pair had wine and john had garlic bread. Sherlock observed as always. John offered him some but declined like usual in a seductive manor of which the couple had become accustomed to. They held hands and smiled.

End of chap 3


End file.
